


You Build Me Up, Believer

by jugandbettsdetectiveagency



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: 1x13 Fic, Angst, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jugandbettsdetectiveagency/pseuds/jugandbettsdetectiveagency
Summary: A continuation of Betty and Jughead's trailer scene at the end of 1x13.





	You Build Me Up, Believer

“I love you, Betty Cooper.”

Every inch of her froze, the words echoing in her ears as a silence settled over the trailer. The world felt as if it moved in slow motion as she turned to look at him. His beanie had been thrown casually to the side, leaving his dark, untamed waves ruffled and free. His shoulders were hunched in slightly as if he was braced for impact. But his eyes... Betty had never seen eyes so earnest, so open and giving. 

She took steady, paced out steps towards him, unable to keep the grin from spreading across her features. 

“Jughead Jones,” she whispered, heart racing. “I love you.” She could see the weight lift from his body – she had never felt so light herself, as if this was the last thing that needed to be heard before they could give themselves to one another without interruption, without restraint. Jughead looked almost disbelieving, eyes shining in the dim light. He had never been more thankful for the existence of another human being. 

His hands cupped her cheeks as he bent forwards, kissing her once, twice, letting her know just how grateful he was to have her, to call her his own. She inhaled deeply, pressing her body against the length of his front, fingers placed delicately against his neck. He pulled back to look at her, this beautiful creature in his arms. She was smiling back at him, eyes slightly hooded, lips beginning to swell. He grinned, dipping down to grip her behind and pull her into his arms, revelling in the squeal she let out that rang through the trailer. Her arms wrapped around his neck, steadying herself as she looked down at him, loose, golden waves shrouding them both as they fell over his shoulders. 

Jughead pressed an open mouthed kiss against the underside of her jaw, skin tingling as he felt, rather than heard, her shaky exhale. He walked them back until he had her pressed against the pillar of the trailer, the warmth of her centre radiating through the fabric of his sweater, forcing a low groan from the back of his throat. She brought his lips back to hers, holding herself against the wall as she tried to free herself from the restraints of her coat, arms getting tangled, laughing against his lips. The offending item finally discarded, Betty brought her hands back to Jughead, fingers finally weaving themselves in his dark hair, raking through the waves and scratching gently against his scalp until she was swallowing his moans. 

“Say it again,” he mumbled against her lips, spinning them round as he headed towards the kitchen, needing somewhere to ground them. Her legs tightened in reflex around his waist, smooth, hard edge of his belt buckle pressing teasingly against the lace of her panties, cold metal a delicious contrast to the heat currently pouring from her. She looked into his eyes, her own pupils blown wide with lust, and grinned, rolling her lower lip between her teeth before letting it go with a muted pop. 

“I love you, Jughead,” she whispered sinfully, colouring her words with her every intention. A shiver ran down his spine. He didn’t know it could be like this; that he would get to feel this.

“I love you,” he replied again without hesitation, needing to have the feeling of those words on his tongue again, needing to hear them leave his mouth, and see her reaction to his confession. 

She captured his lips with her own, running her tongue against the seam of his lips, teasing him in a filthy request for access. He readily complied, gasping against her mouth and allowing her to slip inside, tongue running along the inside of his lower lip before caressing his own, twirling them together and causing wet sounds that sent all the blood in Jughead’s body rushing south. 

His hand slid higher as she began to writhe against him, searching for some kind of friction against her increasingly flushed skin, brushing up the smooth length of her thigh until it was planted deep beneath her baby blue skirt. His thumb rubbed irritatingly small circles against the skin, Betty’s head spinning at the thought of the digit shifting closer to where she needed him the most. She felt a rush of air fly past them as they moved backward, Jughead thrusting her onto the counter with a hard thwack that sent a jolt of electricity throughout her entire body. 

Their lips were barely pulling at one another’s anymore, breathless gasps and heavy pants getting in the way, their breaths mixing and becoming one in the tight space between their faces. He tugged at her lower lip one more time before pulling away, teeth sinking gently into the sensitive flesh as Betty let out a whine. Her hands fumbled with the hem of her shirt, his own fingers scrambling to help her but giving up when they couldn’t find purchase, leaving her to tug it over her head as his hands returned to pressing against the hammering pulse point in her neck, cupping her jaw, thumb running along her throat, desperate to get in kisses whenever he could. 

The second she was finished with her top her hands were fisting in the grey fabric of his sweater, pulling at it with little finesse in an attempt to rid him of the cover. He lifted his arms to assist her, lips upturned in a smile. He wanted to say he couldn’t believe that they had made it here to this very moment, her breast spilling tantalisingly over the cups of her blush pink bra as her chest heaved. He wanted to dip down, run his tongue down the valley between them, catching the tiny droplets of sweat, before sinking his teeth into the soft flesh, sucking and marking her as his own. But he could, he could believe it. They were Betty and Jughead, and they loved each other. He was still smiling as she pulled his head free of the sweater, catching slightly on his nose and making them both laugh, high on frustration, as he dove back in to kiss her. Her lips were dark pink and bee-stung, lip gloss long gone and replaced with a mixture of their saliva as they drank each other in, quenching an astounding passion that had burst free with their hushed confessions, cocooned under the sound of pounding rain and pounding hearts. 

Jughead moved his head back, unable to stay away for long as Betty’s head tipped back and hit the kitchen cabinet with a low thud, revealing the elegant slope of her neck, blue veins throbbing under porcelain skin. He wanted to touch her everywhere, anywhere, all at once. His thumb brushed her neck, her jaw, her chin, as he smiled against her skin at the fluttering of her pulse. 

“Is this okay?” he mumbled between peppering kisses along her neck, edging ever so carefully down, unable to resist grazing his teeth against her collarbone in a tentative bite. 

“Yes,” she managed to reply around a devastatingly lustful gasp, fingers digging into the short hairs at the base of his neck. To reinforce her words Betty hitched her leg higher, knee clenching against his side as her calf locked around him, heel digging into the small of his back to bring him even closer. 

His hand made its descent down her side once more, fingertips tickling the length of smooth skin before gripping the fullness of her thigh, heart stuttering at the lewd whine that involuntarily slipped past Betty’s open lips. The knowledge that she couldn’t contain her own pleasure anymore simmered beneath his skin’s surface, fingers buzzing with adrenaline as he dove lower, heading towards the supple mounds of her breasts. 

The hard knock at the door ripped them apart, panicked expressions gracing both of their faces as they turned towards the entrance of the trailer, Jughead moving himself closer to Betty to shield her exposed body. 

“Is that your mom?” Jughead asked in panic, flashbacks to the other times they’d almost been caught in compromising positions by the ever watchful Alice Cooper flooding his mind. Betty scoffed.

“Who else would it be?” she returned incredulously – she wouldn’t put it past her mom to trek out to the trailer park in the middle of a storm just to bring Betty home. A tiny fluttering in the base of her throat hoped it would be her mom on the other side of the door, though, nervous as to who else it could possibly be. Jughead reached for his sweater, a rush of cool air replacing the previous warmth against her body, skin breaking out in goosebumps, fines hairs standing on end. She scrambled to right her own outfit as Jughead peered cautiously round the doorway, the distinct sound of a dog barking making her brows furrow as she wrapped her trench coat tightly around her. 

Only the low mumblings of deep, gruff voices reached her ears as she watched Jughead’s face intently, illuminated under the harsh white street lamp outside. Her fingers twitched nervously against the doorframe, itching to clench into fists. She watched as Jughead pursed his lips together, corners tilting up in an almost excited smile. Her recently returned breath caught in her throat once again as the unmistakable red and green of the Serpent’s logo came into view, attached to the dark leather jacket Jughead was currently shrugging on. 

“Juggie?” His name tripped off her tongue before she could stop it. His head turned sharply, proud smirk dropping in an instant as he took in her look of pure confusion. Her head shook almost imperceptibly as his heart plummeted to his feet. He cleared his throat, swallowing around the knot that had formed there, before turning back to the Serpents. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it,” he said, nodding despite his close-knit brows. Betty saw a large, rough hand reach out to shake Jughead’s, his long and bony writer’s fingers getting engulfed in the grip. And then they were gone.

Betty pulled her coat tighter around herself, arms crossing over his middle as she walked into the lounge, bypassing Jughead who was leaning against the closed door, eyes fixed on the ground. She looked out of the front window, head spinning at the turn of events. Was it only a few minutes ago that she stood here, the confession of his love settling in her chest? 

“Betts, it’s not…” he began, voice tentative. She spun to face him, keeping her distance. 

“Please don’t,” she murmured, eyes pleading. They were at a stalemate, neither of them daring to inch closer towards one another despite aching hands and aching hearts. Jughead sighed, eyes darting nervously to where her fists rest at her waist. She caught his look and flattened her hands out, fingers stretching in an attempt to show him she was still in control. 

“They’re here for me, Betty,” Jughead sighed, shoulders shrugging in a move that was anything but nonchalant. 

“I’m here for you,” she whispered, voice barely audible over the thudding of the rain, but he heard her clear as day. His foot moved before he registered that he’d taken a step, locking his limbs to keep himself planted where he was. He knew that just one touch of her skin on his would crumble his resolve. He had to do this.

“I know, and that’s why I love you. And I’ll still love you, this doesn’t change that,” he reasoned, fingers curling around the slightly too long sleeves that rest over his palms. She eyed the item of clothing warily, not sure if she liked his declarations coming from beneath the material. He sighed again, slipping the jacket off and throwing it on the couch with his discarded beanie. “But I can’t place all my bets on you.” Tears pricked at the corners of Betty’s eyes. “It’s not fair – to you or to me. We can’t be each other’s only lifeline, because either way one of us will end up drowning, or even worse dragging the other with them.” There was a slightly bitter note to his voice, recalling all the times he’d been told that the Jones’ were no good, trouble followed them wherever they went. He wouldn’t do that to Betty. 

“You know that I’m not against the Serpent’s, Jug, but it doesn’t change the fact that some of them are bad people, they do bad things. I don’t want you getting involved in any of that. I can’t lose you!” she wailed, unshed tears clouding her voice. 

“I’m still my own person! I know the difference between right and wrong, a lot more than some of the people in this town,” he shot back, trying not to raise his voice. It wasn’t supposed to go like this. They weren’t supposed to be here. He turned away from her, unable to watch the pain creeping in around the edges of her face at his words. 

“You’re pulling away,” she whimpered. Her every fear was on the brink of coming true, Jughead falling victim to the war between the North and the South, grand chasm opening up between the two and the only boy she’d ever truly loved straddling the divide, stretching him to breaking point. She didn’t want to admit it but she was his biggest tie to the North – without her there was nothing stopping him staying on the Southside. Engaging in their extracurricular activities to get by. The image of Jughead’s grin, unhindered and genuine, as he sat in the Southside High cafeteria coloured the backs of her eyelids. How long would it take him to realise that he didn’t need her hindrance?

His head hung as he closed his eyes against her words, rolling his lower lip roughly between his teeth. “I can’t do that. Not now, Betty. Not after this. I’m too far gone to ever give you up willingly,” he uttered into the darkness, unable to turn and show her the gaping hole in his chest as he poured out his every innermost feeling to the girl he loved. “I’m too selfish for that.” He laughed humourlessly, just a small jolt of his abdomen. He heard her shuffling but still didn’t turn. 

“You’re my home, you’ll always be the place I call home. You’re sunshine and safety and golden warmth and everything that I can’t deny myself of. But I need a family too. I need protection. There are a lot of bad people in this world, a lot of people who are out to get me or my dad and I can’t put you in the middle of that. These guys… yeah, they don’t make the best choices always and their career paths can be a little questionable at times but they are strong. They can be good men who capable of helping fight the fight.” He straightened his shoulders, steeling himself to face her reaction to his speech. “I just might have to embrace a little of the darkness first to find the light.” 

The sound of fabric falling in a heap to the floor caused him to stiffen, head whipping to look over his shoulder before the rest of his body followed. His eyes bulged marginally to take in more of the view before him, lips parting in a mixture of shock and awe as he looked at Betty. 

Her light pink coat and top had been discarded once more, and a closer glance confirmed that her bra was also lying atop of the pile thrown carelessly to the carpet. But that wasn’t what held his rapturous attention. Draped over her frame, as if it was made to belong there, was his new Serpents jacket, so bulky that its hem almost met the edge of her pastel blue miniskirt. Jughead felt as if all the oxygen had left the room, chest tight, pants even tighter, as he took in the epitome of sin before him. Her eyes were blazing, dark storm clouding the evergreen forest. She took a prowling step towards him, like a predator stalking its prey. Only difference was Jughead couldn’t wait to be caught. She stopped mere inches from him, chin tilting up to meet his eyes.

“I’m used to a little darkness, Jug. You fall, I fall,” she whispered, hand coming up to grab a fistful of fabric over his chest, yanking him roughly against her lips. His surprised yelp was muffled against her mouth, transforming into a rough grunt as she rolled the length of her body against his. His hands came up to wrap around her waist, the feeling of the cool leather unfamiliar but not unwelcome. 

“Betts,” he pulled away, placing his hands on her shoulders when she tries to chase his departing lips. Her eyes were unfocused, dazed and dilated. He waited until she’d regained focus before speaking. “I don’t want you to feel… You don’t need to be…” he sighed, words failing him as his tongue felt too big inside his mouth. She was looking up at him, dishevelled and ruined, Jughead trying not to get distracted by the dark pink dusting of her nipple that was peeking out behind the lapel of the loosely fitting jacket. He locked his eyes to hers, now wide with concern. 

“Look, I don’t want you to be something that’s going to hurt you in the long run,” he told her, sharp pain hitting him in the chest as he thought about letting her go. Her hand tightened in his sweater. 

“You listen to me, Jughead Jones. You know me like no one else does. You know about the things inside of me that I can’t control.” A little bit of the ferocity in her eyes died as she admitted her flaws. “What I know is that you are the only one that can save me from myself,” she whispered, eyes catching on the tight grip she had on his clothes, loosening her hand slowly and smoothing the wrinkled fabric over. He watched her features steadily as she came to her conclusions. “I know that no one is what they appear to be, more than most, and that nobody is one thing or another. We can’t be put in boxes, categorised and labelled and shipped off to our respective zip codes. We’re human, Jug. And humans have darkness. I wanna go with you, wherever this takes us. Let me, please?” 

He focused on the feeling of her breath across his neck, her bubblegum scent, and her warmth as she filled his arms. He’d never been so sure. 

“Okay.” 

The words were him diving off a precipice, plummeting into the depths of the unknown below, never again being sure which way was up, which way was out. Betty putting his jacket on was her jumping with him.

His arms tightened around her waist, pulling her up to her tiptoes as he kissed her again, lips bruising and desperate. He’d ignore the feeling itching away the back of his skull, that this path would be darker than either of them were prepared for, instead pouring himself into her while she was right here, cradled in his arms. He felt Betty pushing them backwards, knees hitting the edge of the sofa, dropping down onto it with a huff.

The glow from the trailer park’s lamps was flooding through the nets, shadows of slanting raindrops dancing over her face, hair illuminated in silver light, casting a halo around her head. It had never looked more out of place above a Serpent’s jacket. 

Jughead sat, eyes raking over her body, as she stood towering over him, gripping the lapels of the jacket. Her hands slipped slowly down the fabric, the sound of her nails catching down the zipper making him shiver. She reached the waistband of her skirt, eyes meeting his from under thick lashes. Her eyes never wavered as she began pushing the item down, slipping it over her hips and letting it pool at her feet. Jughead’s hands flexed where they rest on his thighs, desperate to reach out and touch her, but this was her moment, this was her show. Her body swayed minutely to some inaudible song, light catching the blush lace of her panties as she circled her hips lightly. 

Jughead couldn’t contain himself any longer, hands coming up to wrap around her thighs and drag her to his waiting lap. She tripped towards him, teeth coming down to bite her lower lip against a smile, sinking heavily onto his thighs, knees resting either side of his hips. She shifted subtly, planting herself more firmly, hands instantly going to relieve him of his sweater once more. The grinding of her hips had his eyes fluttering closed, already damp panties pressing against the ever-growing bulge trapped beneath his fly. Her fingers weaved themselves through his hair, tilting his head back so she could attach her lips to his in a heady kiss, tongues weaving with one another’s, before moving to plant wet kisses along his jawline, his neck, his shoulder. He took the opportunity to secure his lips to the spot beneath her jawbone, sucking gently on the sensitive skin. A mewl left her throat at the sensation, hips bucking as another wave of wetness soaked her panties.

Jughead tightened his grip on her hips, stilling them with bruising fingers as he tried to bring himself back from the brink. Her attack on his neck was relentless, though, her tongue coming out to swipe along the dip of his collarbone. His hand crept up her waist, thumb stretching to brush the underside of her breast. 

“As much as I love the sight of you in this and nothing more,” he breathed, trying to stop his eyes rolling back into his head as she sat back, changing the pressure over his groin. “I would really like to see you without it.” She smirked, hints of the shy Betty Cooper just hiding around the edges of her eyes as his fingers went to her shoulders under the fabric, ready to push it off. He paused, raising his eyebrow in question, eyes soft and reassuring. She took a breath, nodding in response. This was still Jughead, still the boy she loved like no other. 

The leather fell to the floor with a thud, joining the array of their other clothes littering the trailer’s carpet. Jughead sat back against the sofa, trying to take in the beauty before him. He couldn’t imagine another site like that of Betty Cooper, sitting astride his lap, hair wonderfully mussed, lips bruised a dark pink, breasts heaving with her every nervous breath – it was like nothing else, he was sure. He moved a shaking hand to cup the soft flesh, thumb running over the already hardened peak, eliciting a beautiful moan, Betty’s eyes sliding shut as she lost herself in the sensation.

Jughead finally moved in to press delicate kisses against her sternum, littering them across the valley of her breasts before nipping gently at the curve. Betty gasped, hands coming to cradle the back of his head and hold him against her as he continued his loving ministrations on one side and then the other, leaving little purple blossoms over her flawless skin, tongue experimentally swiping over the bud of her nipple. Her hips were unrelenting in their torture of him, circling and grinding and pushing over his hard member.

“Please, Juggie,” she crooned, hand encircling one of his wrists and moving it down until the tips of his fingers were hooked over the elastic of her panties. Her stomach clenched in anticipation, skin alight with the flames of his touch. Jughead took a steadying breath, blowing it out against her skin where his face was buried in the crook of her neck. This was something entirely new to both of them, he reminded himself. They were taking this step together. 

His hand dipped lower, fingers finally swiping along her drenched flesh. Betty let out a heavenly sigh, legs sliding open slightly as she tilted her hips towards his touch. Jughead pulled back to watch the expressions pass over his girlfriend’s face, looking like the epitome of the dreams he’d been having more and more lately. But she was very real now, rolling against his hand in unadulterated pleasure. He looked down, erection giving an agonising twitch at the sight of his hand buried in her underwear. She was moaning in frustration from where he’d stilled in boyish admiration for a moment, quickly taking her signal to move his fingers against her, rubbing across her folds languidly while watching to see which movement encouraged the most promising reactions. 

The pad of his index finger brushed over her sensitive bundle of nerves, her legs shaking and hips bucking in response. He did it again, circling a little this time, high on her responses to his touch. She pressed her lips together to keep from shouting out, muted moans still coming from deep in her chest. His other hand came up to free the trapped flesh, finger running along her lips once they were free and parted to let those intoxicating sounds ring out – he wanted to hear everything. 

The tip of his finger found her entrance, pressing lightly. She ground her hips down further, trying to get him to slip inside. He complied, slowly sinking into her tight, wet heat, both groaning at the sensation. She pulled herself up when she had grown used to the foreign sensation, dropping back down with a wet suctioning sound. She let out a shaky exhale, dark eyes opening to meet Jughead’s as they both aided her in finding her release. The site of Betty sitting above him, rolling her hips in fluid motions as she rode his hand was one he knew he would never forget. This thumb moved up to rub quick, small circles across her clit in tandem, Betty’s hand locking at the nape of his neck for leverage as they began to move faster. High pitched, salacious whines were pouring out of her, untamed, as he pulled her down to capture he sounds with his lips. Her lips barely found his as they dropped open in ecstasy, Jughead settling for placing a flurry of needy pecks against the corner of her mouth, her chin, anywhere he could reach. 

Betty’s thighs began to quiver, legs stiffening, walls clenching around his fingers, back arching in an elegant bow as her pleasure crested, sending her falling over an abyss into entirely new territory. Her movements slowed as she rode out her high, Jughead’s thumb unrelenting as he made sure she was satisfied. Her cheeks were covered in the most beautiful pink flush that ran down her chest, stray flyaway hairs sticking to her sweat-covered forehead as she attempted to get her breathing back to normal. She pulled Jughead’s hand out of her panties when the sensation became overwhelming, instead leaning down to brush a gentle, thankful kiss over his lips. 

“I didn’t know it could be like that,” she whispered, resting her forehead against his, body tingling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. 

“Me neither,” Jughead laughed, still incredulous that he was the one to make Betty feel such things. Betty cupped his cheeks, gazing at him intensely for a lingering moment. 

“I want more,” she uttered, hips grinding against his erection once more. Jughead’s hips bucked towards the wet heat above him. Her hands fumbled with his belt, popping his button and yanking his zipper down before he had time to blink. He planted a firm hand on her back, twisting them suddenly, her surprised shriek ringing out as he laid her down on the couch cushions, hovering gingerly above her body. Her legs were around his waist instantly, pulling him into her embrace. “Make love to me, Juggie.” He shuddered at her words, hands moving to pull the last remaining article of clothing from her body, finally laying her bare before him, while she shoved his jeans down his legs, waiting for him to kick them off. 

Betty snuck a hand between them, open palm rubbing frustratingly against his clothed dick, straining against the fabric of his boxers. A guttural moan caught in his throat, hips wanting to move away from her teasing touch and closer too it all at once. 

“Betty, I can’t-” he bit out, trying to take controlling breaths as his face flushed with heat. His hips chased her hand as it departed, nonetheless, fingers quickly reappearing to tug at the elastic of his boxers. He sighed as he felt himself finally spring free on the suffocating confines, settling more comfortably between her open legs. His length rubbed against her wetness, muscles in his lower abdomen clenching tightly at the sensation, coil ready to explode. 

“Tell me you love me, like I love you,” Betty whined out beneath him, hair splayed out beneath her like a depiction of a Grecian goddess. His eyes flicked over her every inch, taking her in in all her indescribable beauty.

“I love you. I love you,” he said again. He would never tire of the words, of hearing them said back to him with such sincerity. She gripped the back of his neck to pull him down, lips coming to rest against the shell of his ear. 

“Now fuck me.” Her whisper pulled every last functioning capability from his brain, hips moving of their own accord as he lined himself up with her entrance, pushing in slowly. Her body swallowed him, inch by inch, brows furrowed slightly at the stretch. Jughead couldn’t catch his breath at the sensation, gasping into her chest as he drowned in her white hot core. He stilled once he was fully inside her, waiting for her direction, like he always would. She had all of him. 

“It’s okay, you can move,” she mumbled some time later, shifting her hips to test the waters. Jughead nodded, pulling out, Betty hissing at the feeling, before pushing all the way back in. Their unison moans filled the air, Jughead gaining more confidence, more momentum, every time Betty let out lewd whines beneath him, begging him for more. 

He didn’t realise this feeling, of being wholly connected to another human being, would be so consuming. It was clouding over his entire mind, body taking over on carnal instinct, as they raced towards the edge. He knew it wouldn’t last much longer, it was too much and not enough all at once. His hips were thrusting against hers with wild abandon, skin slapping against skin, a sheen of sweat coating their entire bodies. The frigid air of the trailer was long gone, heavy heat settling over both of them as they panted against each other’s mouths. 

“Are you nearly…?” Jughead trailed off, unable to talk much more than that. Betty nodded reassuringly, planting a messy kiss against his warm cheek. 

“It’s okay, Jug. Come on,” she encouraged, back arching to press the hardened peaks of her nipples fully against his chest. He snaked a hand between them, refusing to finish without her. Together, it always had to be together. Betty’s mouth dropped open in a soundless scream, already over sensitised body reacting to his touch, as he rubbed her swollen clit in much the same way as before. She tightened around his member, Jughead’s thrusts becoming uneven and frantic as he chased his high. 

An explosion of stars erupted behind Betty’s eyelids as she let pleasure consume her for the second time tonight, Jughead following closely behind as he pulsed inside of her. 

He stilled, hips spasming occasionally in the aftershocks of his orgasm. His arms were shaking, struggling to hold up his deadweight any longer, limbs jellied and content. He pulled out, air rushing out between clenched teeth at the feeling, collapsing next to Betty so as to not crush her. She immediately curled against him, tangling her legs with his as he held her close. 

“You’re trembling,” she murmured, dropping a tender kiss to his shoulder. He laughed, brushing his nose against hers in a sweet gesture. She hummed, shifting ever closer. 

“The things you do to me,” he whispered, eyes serious as they stared into hers. She blinked back at him with wide, clear eyes. A shiver ran through her body, cooling sweat bringing back the chill to the air. He fumbled behind them, grabbing the leather jacket from the floor and draping it over their intertwined bodies. 

The Serpent’s logo lay, emblazoned, over the couple as they began drifting into an exhausted slumbered, branding them both with the symbol that would entirely dictate the next chapter in their lives.


End file.
